1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-centering arbors, and more particularly to a self-centering arbor for determining positions of axle brackets and other automotive components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the evolution of the modern motor vehicles, the quality of the vehicles has become increasingly more important; particularly, the quality of manufacturing of the vehicles. The quality and performance of the vehicles depend in no small part on the quality of manufacturing of an axle assembly. The vehicular axle assembly includes a plurality of various different brackets and bushings having coaxial holes. In assembling the axle components, it is of utmost importance to accurately locate the axle brackets and bushings. The measuring devices currently used in the vehicular axle manufacturing, such as expending arbors, are unable to determine true location and have poor repeatability.
The need therefore exists for a self-centering arbor assembly that accurately and consistently locates axle brackets, bushings and the like in an efficient and inexpensive manner.